Waking up in the Lab
by Terez
Summary: At 3am, ending up on the twin bed with Tony seems like a good idea, too bad in the morning, it's not.


**A/N: Ok so this was inspired by some art that I drew and shared with Ls11 who requested a fic to go with it. For anyone interested in seeing the picture: terez89 . deviantart art / PepperXTony - 373485492  
**

* * *

**Waking up in the Lab**

Pepper moans as she begins to wake up, everything aches from be cramped on a far too small space. Her eyes flutter open setting on a mess of brown hair before she pulls herself up into a sitting position, a chill breaking out over her exposed skin, the labs are always freezing. Her face pulls in discomfort as she stretches her stiff muscles, cursing herself for allowing them both to sleep on the twin size bed.

She entirely blames her jet-lag combined with not seeing each other for several days and lack of sleep. She had gotten in at 3 am, planning to drag him up stairs with her for a shower and some proper sleep; Tony had clearly had other ideas. Covered in grease, with welding goggles perched on his head he pulled her in for a heated kiss, and with in moments the twin bed kept in the corner for him too sleep on when he's too tiered to make the walk up to their floor, seems a lot closer than their shower four floors up.

"Wake up Tony," she slurs out tiredly, shoving at his shoulder.

Tony groans back in response, shifting against her as he fights for more space on the bed, she's honestly surprised she hadn't ended up on the floor in the middle of the night, as he's horrible at sharing the bed.

"Come on Tony, time to get up," Pepper insists as she moves to get out of bed, shivering slightly as her bare feet touch the polished floor. She warps the sheet around her shoulders, intent on taking it with her, with Tony hardly putting up a fight in favor of staying in bed. Stepping out of bed she secures the sheet, clearly on a mission as her eyes scan the lab.

"Good morning Miss Potts," JARVIS calls out, starling her in the process.

"God Jarvis," Pepper calls out, immediately clutching the sheet tighter, as her breathing hitches for a moment; Tony laughs behind her.

"I do apologize Miss Potts."

"It's fine Jarvis," Pepper reassures him, as she regains her breathing, her eyes scanning the lab once more, lighting up when they land on the pale blue dress shirt crumpled on the floor.

"The current time is 7:55AM" Jarvis launches into his morning routine as she throws on her dress shirt and moves over to the nearest sink. After a moment of scrubbing at her face, she's able to remove the grease stains Tony's left behind, and then moves on to combing her hair out with her hands.

Coming up behind her, Tony grips her around the shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Pepper can't help but melt into his touch, a smile crossing her face as her eyes fall shut, "You owe me a new shirt," she teases.

She feels him grin against her skin as her eyes flutter open; she makes eye contact with him through the mirror. "I kind of like it," he teases with a smirk, reaching around to cover her right breast and the oil hand print he left the night before, giving a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Here," he then offers, holding his other hand over her left shoulder, placing her bra and panties into her open palm. "Your shoes are by the bed," he adds, giving her a peck on the cheek, before walking away, no doubt on a hunt for his own clothes.

"Thanks," Pepper smiles as she slips on her underwear, "Now all I need is my skirt." Turning away from the sink her eyes scan the lab once more, but the black article of clothing eludes her.

"Your skirt is located under the third work station, Miss Potts" Jarvis offers up helpfully.

"Thanks Jarvis." Pepper mumbles out less than enthusiastic as Tony chuckles, pulling her skirt out from under a desk.

"Always a pleasure Miss Potts."

Once they both manage to find all their clothes and get properly dressed, Pepper only hopes they can make up to their floor with out getting caught, it would appear however that fate is not on their side.

They make out the door and around the first corner, headed to the private elevator that continues on through the personal floors, and accidentally almost collide with Bruce.

Bruce blinks at them for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head "I don't want to know."

Tony cracks a large grin "Pepper came home," he informs him, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"I see that," Bruce nods in agreement "Welcome home Pepper," he offers as he raises his cup of tea to her "He's your problem now."

Tony throws him a glare as Bruce moves into the lab while Pepper laughs "He's always my problem."

"Hey!" Tony cries in out rage.

Pepper gives a smirk but says nothing as she turns continuing down the hall.

"Oh," Tony calls as he follows after her, "we think we're funny do we?"

"I think, Mr. Stark, I'm need of a shower," she turns slightly, looking back at him over her shoulder her eyes scanning the length of his body as she grins cheekily "and that you're going to join me."

Tony grins back as he rushes to catch up, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I like the way you think Potts."

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me smile!


End file.
